What Hiding Brings
by Leopardsky
Summary: I ducked into an ally and ran up the stairs of an abandoned warehouse, trying to lose Rouge. I looked out the window and saw her standing there, looking confused. I smirked and turned around to see.. Mephiles. One-shot for a friend of mine, but if you guys like it I might extend it later I guess.


**Well, here I am. I was in the mood to write but couldn't start the next chapter to my stories so I decided to give StarLightRaven a thanks and congrats gift!*grins impishly* I think you know what it is, Star, by now, considering the category.**

**Rated M for a reason! Just a one-shot for now, but I guess I could turn it into a full-blown story if you guys like it... Star? think about Andy...**

**I own nothing... Still :(**

* * *

Shadow's POV

I turned down into the ally, lips turning up into a smile when I heard Rouge whine in protest. She looked around and tried to find me but I blended in with the shadows (as the name implies) , smirking. Spinning around on my heel, I ducked into an abandoned warehouse, knowing she wouldn't dare go in there. Feeling in for a run, I zoomed up the stairs to the top floor, 10 stories up. Looking out the chipped window, I snickered. Rouge was looking around a small flower boutique. Why she thought I'd be anywhere near there, I have no clue. The bat was illusional.

Turning back to look around the rest of the floor, I jumped back when I saw my face on the other side of the room, but with crystals. Well, turns out my hiding place had been infiltrated.

"What do we have here? It seems little Shadow has wandered into our domain..." he purred, looking me over. I immediately got into a defensive stance and growled at him.

The teal streaked hedgehog tutted, shaking his head, "That's no way to treat such a... gracious host, now is it, Shadow? Why don't we have a little fun?" there was a glint in his eyes, and I knew exactly what 'fun' he was talking about.

Snarling, I lunged towards the stairs, intent on running out of whatever hellhole he was currently living in. He probably killed the humans that built this place, the vile being...

Before I could make it to the stairs, Mephiles appeared in front of me, smirking, "You're going to have to do better than that, Shadow, dearest." he grabbed my wrists and threw us against the wall, pinning my hands over my head. Glaring at him, I managed to growl out, "What do you want?" before I noticed how close he had me pinned. He was practically on top of me by now. Probably would be we were on that bed over there...

No! Bad Shadow! Get your mind out of the gutter!

The crystal hedgehog snickered, "I'm pretty sure you know what I want, dearest Shadow. You." And then he was kissing me and, to my surprise, I kissed back after the initial shock.

But then we realized what I had done and he pulled back, purring into my ear, "Let the fun begin!" before throwing me on the bed. By now, I was too far gone to be aware of who I was with.

Mephiles ripped off my black jacket and dark blue shirt underneath first, ruffling my chest fur. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Your's next, demon. It's only fair..." He full-on grinned and ripped his shirt off as well before fumbling with the buttons on my pants. Finally deciding it wasn't worth it, he ripped off my jeans and his as well, leaving us naked. "Commando?" he asked, laughing. I shrugged and gestured to him, raising an eyebrow.

He muttered, "Touche..." before kicking his shoes off (to which I did as well) and pinned me against the mattress. With no forewarning, no asking who was top, he promptly shoved himself inside me, not bothering with lube. I screamed in pain and thrashed around, but was held back by Mephiles shushing me. "Shh, it gets better, promise." and then he was attacking my neck, all the while letting me adjust. Finally, I couldn't take anymore and whined, glaring at him.

"Eager, are we?" he smirked and began moving, pounding into me faster and faster. I groaned and lifted my hips, meeting his. He went faster, muttering profanities as he went.

"I'm.. C..coming.." I ground out, gritting my teeth. He grinned and reached down, pinching me. I screamed and he grunted before we came together.

And then I remembered and yelled, "Shit!". We hadn't used a condom...

* * *

**Okay so I was keeping it vague as I feel weird writing this stuff... Sooo um *coughs* yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and got what that last little sentence was insinuating XD **

**So, tell me what you think! Ciao!**


End file.
